Natsu Dragonil
Natsu Dragneel '(ナツ・ドラグニル ''Natsu Doraguniru) ist der Dragon Slayer des Feuers und ein Mitglied von Fairy Tail. Er ist Mitglied des Team Natsu und ist der männlich Hauptprotaginist des Animes. Aussehen thumb|left|122px Natsu ist ein relativ muskulöser und junger Mann mit leicht bräunlicher Haut und schwarzen Augen sowie pinke spitze Haare. Sein rotes Gildenzeichen ist direkt unter seiner rechten Schulter auf seinem Arm. Unter seinem Schal ist eine Narbe an seiner linken Halsseite zu finden die er sich aus Versehen selbst zugefügt hatte. Er bekleidet sich mit lockeren und bequemen Kleidern, so trägt er eine leichte, schulterlose und offene schwarze Weste mit goldenen Rändern, eine kurze, weiße Hosen, die ihm bis zu den Knien reichen, ein schwarzes Armband um seine linke Hand, schwarze Sandalen und einen weißen Schal mit gleichmäßigem Tabellenmuster, welches er von seinem Ziehvater Igneel geschenkt bekommen hatte. Über seiner Hose hat er eine Art "Tuch" drapiert, der schwarz und von einem braunen Gürtel festgehalten wird. thumb Im Jahr X791 erhält er leichte Veränderungen, so trägt er nun eine Weste mit einem Ärmel um seinen linken Arm während sein rechter Arm vollkommen frei bleibt. Genauso trägt er die Weste nicht mehr offen sondern geschlossen. Seinen Schal trägt er kontinuirlich und auch die untere Hälfte bleibt unverändert. Sein Armband trägt er dann an seiner linken Hand. Persönlichkeit Natsu ist eine äußerst lebendige und eine ebenso ungeduldige Person. Das Stillsitzen fällt iihm schwer, jedoch kann er sogar mehrere Tage am Stück schlafen. Trotz seines feurigen Charakters ist Natus ein netter Kerl und sehr loyal und beschützend sowie einsatzbereit gegenüber seiner Gilde und Freunde. Er hat eine einfache und unkomplizierte Denkweise und löst Probleme meistens auch mit roher Gewalt. Natsu kann seine Gefühle meist kaum zurückhalten, was man an Natsus Einbruch in den Aufenthalt von Sabertooth wegen Yukino sieht, die aufgrund ihres Rauswurfs und ihrer Demütigung vor der gesamten Gilde weinte. Auch zeigt er Mitgefühl gegenüber Feinde, was an Cobra zu sehen war, der nach seiner Niederlage von Brain betrogen wurde. Natsu ist jemand, der seine Stärke gerne und oft demonstriert. Dies tut er of indem er unter anderem Erza, Laxus, Mirajane und sogar Gildarts (kurz: alle S-Klasse Magier) herausfordert, doch jedes Mal besiegt wird.Trotzdem gibt er nie auf und sieht jeden in der Gilde als wertvolle Familienmitglieder. Aufgrund seiner rücksichtslosen Natur kämpft er mit ausgesprochen viel Kraft und verursacht demnach immer viel Zerstörung und Chaos. Seine Art von Kämpfen half ihn schon oft aus der Klemme und lässt ihn neue Strategien und Techniken erfinden. Natsu gibt niemals auf und besiegt seine Gegner meist mit wenig Verstand. Als Dragon Slayer leidet Natsu an einer ausgeprägten Reisekrankheit und sträubt sich sehr dagegen, wenn es heisst, per Zug oder andere Transportmittel zu reisen. Selbst wenn er den Tranportmittel sieht oder nur daran denkt, wird ihm speiübel und sein Gesicht läuft blau an. Wenn er aber mit Happy fliegt, wird ihm nicht schlecht, da er in Happy ein Familienmitglied sieht und kein Transportmittel. Vergangeheit Natsu ist ein Dragon Slayer und wurde von Igneel aufgezogen. Die beiden hegten ein inniges Verhältnis und Igneel lehrte ihn in der Kunst der Feuermagie und Dragon Slayer Magie. left|190px Doch Igneel verschwand, zusammen mit dem Eisendrache Metallicana und der Himmelsdrachin Grandine am 7. Juli X777. Der damals kleine Natsu war auf sich alleine gestellt und musste sich alleine Welt durchschlagen. Aber seine Hoffnung besteht immer noch, dass er Igneel irgendwann finden würde. Auf seinen langen Reisen stieß Natsu auf die Gilde Fairy Tail. Dort wurde er mit offenen Armen aufgenommen und er freundete sich schnell mit den anderen Mitgliedern an. Happy, die blaue Exceed-Katze, ist seit dessen Schlüpfen aus dem Ei sein bester Freund und begleitet ihn überall auf seinen Wegen. Zusammenfassung Das erste Treffen mit Lucy Heartfilia Das erste Treffen der Beiden war wohl nicht so prickelnd. Der reisekranke Natsu verpasste es, an der Bahnhofstation auszusteigen und so fuhr er gegen seinen Willen weiter. Happy, die fliegende Katze, musste warten, bis Natsu in Magnolia endlich ausstieg. Hatte er erst einmal wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen, ging es ihm auch gleich wieder besser und konnte sich auf die Suche nach dem berüchtigten Salamander machen. Gerüchten zu Folge sollte sich der Salamander in der Stadt aufhalten und Natsu wollte unbedingt auf ihn treffen. thumb|129px|Bora, der falsche Salamander Anfangs schien die Suche unendlich lange zu werden, denn Magnolia war nicht ein kleines Dorf, das man innerhalb von einer Stunde besichtigt hat. Entmutigt schlenderten Natsu und Happy durch die Gassen, als sich plötzlich ein paar kreischende Mädchen an ihnen vorbei drängten und auf einen Mann stürmten. Natsu hörte das Wort "Salamander" und sofort war ihm klar: Es sollte sich dabei um den Salamander handeln! Natsu schöpfte wieder Mut und liess sich von der Masse mitreissen und drängte sich durch die Menschentraube, um einen besseren Blick auf den Salamander zu werfen. Natsu war auf der Suche nach seinem Ziehvater, dem Feuerdrachen Igneel, der ihn vor sieben Jahren verließ. Aber der Anblick schockierte ihn: Das war nicht der Salamander! Es war irgendein Möchtegern namens Bora, der sich als Salamander ausgab und die zahlreichen Mädchen durch eine verbotene Magie an sich zog.Natsu brach den Bann, indem er wütend auf den ''angeblichen ''Salamander einredete und thumb|left|192px|Natsu wird erdrückt von den Mädchenihm derb die Meinung sagte. Doch sein Verhalten wurde nicht von allen geduldet und so musste er hinnehmen, dass er von wütenden Mädchen verprügelt wurde. Lucy hatte irgendwie Mitleid mit dem "gefallenen" Natsu und lud ihn und Happy zum Essen ein. Die Beiden verspürten einen ungeheuren Hunger und aßen wie die Wilden, denen die Regeln des Anstands anscheinend nicht bekannt waren. Lucy schämte sich zu tiefst und fragte sich, wie sie die Beiden nur einladen konnte...am liebsten hätte sie die Einladung zurückgezogen. Plötzlich begann Natsu von sich zu erzählen, dass er ein Dragon Slayer sei und die Feuermagie beherrsche. Lucy offerierte ihm ebenfalls, dass sie eine Magierin wäre. thumb|202px|Natsu und Lucy begegnen sich zum ersten Mal Doch die Wege der Beiden trennten sich sobald wieder. Natsu machte sich weiterhin auf die beschwerliche Suche nach seinem Ziehvater und Lucy schlug ihren eigenen Weg ein. Ein wenig später saß Lucy im Sonnenschein auf einer Parkbank und schmökerte ein wenig im bekannten "Weekly Socerer", einem Starmagazin, das extra für die Magier gedacht war. Plötzlich kreuzte der Salamander, besser gesagt Bora, auf und erklärte ihr, dass er ein Mitglied von Fairy Tail sei und demnächst eine Party auf einem Boot feiern will. Lucy war ebenfalls eingeladen, jedoch funktionierte sein "Verführungszauber" nicht mehr und Lucy durchschaute ihn sofort. Irgendwie schaffte er es trotzdem, die konsequente Lucy zu überreden. Bora meinte, dass er Lucy helfen würde, damit sie ein Mitglied von Fairy Tail werden würde. Lucy konnte es nicht fassen...vor ihr stand ein wahrhaftiges Mitglied der Gilde, der sie schon immer beitreten wollte! Es schien so, als wäre das ihr Geschenk, bzw. die Eintrittskarte ihres Lebens. Am Abend war es dann soweit: Die Party konnte beginnen! Natsu, der eigentlich der wahre Salamander von Fariy Tail ist, beobachtete das Schiff von einem Hügel aus. Lucy, die sich richtig in Schale worf und sich in ein hautenges, rotes Kleid quetschte, saß mit Bora zusammen in einem hübschen Speisesaals des Schiffs und sprach ein wenig mit ihm. Auch wenn Bora ein richtiger Schleimbolzen war, sie durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Ansonsten war Fairy Tail Geschichte! Bei einem hübschen Glas Sekt oder Orangensaft wandte Bora wieder einen verbotenen Zauber an: Die Schlafmagie! Mit Hilfe eines Rings verfügt Bora über die Macht, alle Menschen in seiner Umgebung einschlafen zu lassen. Zum Glück funktionierte es bei Lucy nicht, nur gab es ein kleines Problem: Lucy war nicht alleine auf dem Boot! Die anderen einfältigen Mädchen, die sich auch auf dem Boot aufhielten, waren in einem tiefen Schlaf verfallen und waren Bora und dessen Gefolgsleute zum Opfer gefallen. Bora hatte einen hinterlistigen Plan ausgeheckt, in dem er hübsche Mädchen auf sein Schiff lockte und durch seine Schlafmagie zur Handelsware machte. Lucy wurde nun endlich klar, dass Bora kein Fairy Tail-Magier war, sondern ein richtiger Verbrecher, der mit Menschen handelte! Plötzlich krachte das Dach des Bootes zusammen und Natsu und Happy stehen auf der Fussmatte. Das war wohl Rettung in letzter Sekunde! Happy schnappte sich Lucy und flog mit ihr davon und Natsu kümmerte sich um die Verbrecher. Macao-Akt Lullaby-Akt Beziehungen Igneel Igneel war Natsus Ziehvater und ist ein Feuerdrache, der jedoch seit dem 7. Juli X77 unauffindbar ist. Er lehrte ihm die Dragon Slayer-Magie, das Lesen, Rechnen und Schreiben. Jedoch sucht Natsu seit Igneel verschwunden ist, ohne Unterlass nach ihm. Das einzige Erinnerungsstück an Igneel ist sein weisser Schal, den er immer um den Hals trägt. Happy Natsu und Happy sind beste Freunde und kennen sich seit Happy aus einem Ei geschlüpft ist. Als Natsu das Ei fand, behauptete er, es wäre ein Drachenei, was sich am Ende als falsch herausstell hat. Man könnte sogar behaupten, dass Natsu Happys Zievater sei, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht so scheinen mag. Happy unterstützt Natsu im Kampf, in dem sie gemeinsam fliegen wie im Kampf gegen Cobra. Lucy Heartfilia Natsu und Lucy hatten von Beginn an eine gute Beziehung zueinander, die sich im Verlauf immer weiter gestärkt hat. Natsu war derjenige der Lucy vor Menschenhändlern rettete und sie zur Gilde brachte. So bestritten sie auch gemeinsam Lucys ersten Job. Es ging auch so weit, dass Lucy mal glaubte, dass Natsu eine innige Beziehung zu ihr haben wollte, was sie komplett verwirrte aber sie nicht vollkommen abneigte. Natsu erlaubt sich in Lucys Zimmer einzubrechen um dort zu schlafen oder zu trainieren oder sonstiges zu machen, was oft mit einem Tritt für Natsu endet. Er würde niemals zuassen, dass Lucy traurig wird oder ernsthaft verletzt wird. So rettete er sie beispielsweise, als sie von einen Turm sprang um von dem Phantom Lords zu entkommen. Gray Fullbuster Natsu und Gray sind schon verfeindet von dem Tag an als sie sich trafen und streiten sich so oft wie es nur geht, was oft zu Schlägereien führt wo alle im Umkreis dran beteiligt sind. Nur wenn Erza in der Nähe ist, machen sie gemeinsame Sache und mimen beste Freunde. Obwohl die beiden Rivalen sind, haben sie auch eine freundschaftliche Beziehung zueinander und verstehen sich auch mal gut, was nicht oft der Fall ist. Erza Scarlet Natsu kennt sie seit der Kindheit und respektiert bzw. fürchtet sie, was ihre Beziehung etwas sonderbar macht. So versucht Erza liebevoll zu Natsu zu sein wenn er mal wieder reisekrank ist, was aber bei ihrer groben Art oft zu Schmerzen führt. So ist sie auch streng zu ihm und sieht es nicht gern wenn er sich mit Gray streitet. Natsu sieht sie als furchterregendes Monster an, aber auch als eine für ihn wichtige Person. So wurde er rasend vor Wut als Erza weinte. Gildarts Clive Natsus Beziehung zu Gildarts ist auf seine eigene Art speziell. Einerseits ist Gildarts wie ein Vater für Natsu und besitzt eine gewisse erzieherische Rolle. Andererseits will Natsu ihn unbedingt besiegen, da Gildarts als der stärkste Magier von Fairy Tail gilt und er diesen Titel für sich beanspruchen will. Wenn Gildarts mal in der Stadt ist, dann ist er mit Natsu zusammen und spielt mit ihm Ball oder angelt mit ihm. Gildarts prägte Natsu auf vielerlei Arten, so zeigte er wie man sich als Mann verhält und wie man andere beschützt. Er zeigt aber auch seine Grenzen auf, welche er überwinden muss damit er zur mehr Kraft gelangt. Gajeel Redfox Gajeel ist wie Natsu ein Dragon Slayer, der auch von einem Drachen am selben Tag verlassen wurde wie Natsu. Ansonsten verbindet sie nicht viel, außer ihre Leidenschaft für den Kampf. Die beiden sehen sich als Rivalen und nutzen so viele Möglichkeiten sich zu bekämpfen wie nur möglich. Sie können aber auch zusammen arbeiten, wenn sie es wollen, wie beim Kampf gegen Laxus. Wendy Marvell Obwohl Wendy wie Natsu ein Dragon Slayer ist, versteht sich Natsu besser mit Wendy als mit Gajeel. Das liegt an Wendys freundliche und hilfsbereite Art. So hilft Wendy mit ihrer Magie Natsu besser mit seiner Reisekrankheit klar zu kommen, wobei dies nur für eine gewisse Zeit gewirkt hat. Dragon Slayer des Feuers Wie schon mehrmals erwähnt, ist Natsu der Dragon Slayer des Feuers. Sein Ziehvater Igneel, der legendäre König der Feuerdrachen, lehrte ihm einst die Magie des Feuers. Natsu ist äusserst stark und sein Kampfgeist kann sich mit keinem anderen messen. Abgesehen davon zeigt er im Kampf auch ein gewisses Genie, da er es schafft seine Gegner präzise zu analysieren und ihre Schwächen zu ergründen, wie im Kampf gegen Sting und Rogue. thumb|206px|Natsus Magie Wenn Natsu allmählich die Flammen ausgehen, gelingt es ihm durch den Verzehr von Feuer, einen neuen Energieschub zu bekommen. Als Natsu gegen Gérard Fernandez kämpfte war es fast verloren. Doch er aß Etherion und erlangte neue Kräfte (Dragon Force). Als Natsu gegen Zero kämpfen musste, war schnell klar: Natsu hätte keine Chance gegen ihn! Doch dank Gérard Fernandez Schuld-Flamme erlangte er erneut Dragon Force und sein Kampfgeist züngelte erneut wie eine heiße Flamme in ihm auf. Schlußendlich musste sich Zero geschlagen geben und die zerstörerische Kraft von Nirvana konnte zum Glück aufgehalten werden. Obwohl er sich manchmal während eines Kampfes mit Feuer einhüllt, sein Körper weist keinerlei Verbrennungen auf. Seit dem Kampf gegen Hades kann er eine zweite Dragonslayer-Magie mit seiner verbinden und in den Raienryu Modo (Feuerdonner-Dragonslayer) wechseln. Seine Attacken im Überblick right|292px *Karyū no Hōkō: Auch bekannt als ''Gebrüll des Feuerdrachen. ''Bei dieser Attacke speit Natsu Feuer. *Karyū no Kagizume: Auch bekannt als die ''Klauen des Feuerdrachen. ''Natsus Füsse fängen Feuer und damit greift er seinen Gegner an. *Karyū no Tekken:' Auch bekannt als ''Eisenfaust des Feuerdrachen. Bei dieser Attacke hüllt Natsu seine Faust in Flammen und bekämpft somit seinen Gegner. *'Karyū no Yokugeki:' Auch bekannt als Flügelschlag des Feuerdrachen. Natsu umhüllt seine Hände mit Feuer und greift somit seinen Gegner an. Damit die Attacke wirkungsvoll ist, vereint er die beiden Flammen und "wirft" sie auf seinen Gegner ab. Dies sieht dann aus wie ein Flügelschlag. *'Karyū no Kenkaku:' Auch bekannt als Hornschwert des Feuerdrachen. ''Man kann sich die Attacke wie ein Schwertschlag vorstellen; Natsu umhüllt seinen ganzen Körper mit Feuer und rast mit einer ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit auf seinen Gegner zu und verpasst ihm einen heftigen Schlag. *'Karyū no Kōen: Auch bekannt als ''Brilliantflamme des Feuerdrachen. ''Natsu umhüllt beide Hände mit Feuer und vereint beide Flammen. Es ensteht ein gigantischer Feuerball, den er dann auf seinen Gegner abfeuert. *Karyū no Enchū:' Auch bekannt als ''Ellbogen des Feuerdrachen. Bei dieser Attacke sammelt er seine gesamte Feuerkraft und "entlädt" diese aus dem Ellbogen. Riesige Flammen strömen aus seinem Ellbogen und verleiht ihm so Kraft. *'Karyū no Saiga:' Auch bekannt als Zerquetschender Reisszahn des Feuerdrachen. Bei dieser Attacke holt Natsu im hohen Bogen aus und verpasst seinem Gegner einen feurigen Schlag. Geheime Dragon Slayer-Techniken *'Guren Karyū Ken': Auch bekannt als Purpurner Lotus: Faus des Feuerdrachen. ''Natsu konzentriert seine Kraft und teilt sie dann in feurigen Faustschlägen aus. *'Guren Bakuenjin: 'Auch bekannt als ''Purpurner Lotus: Explosive Feuerklinge. Bei dieser Attacke umhüllt Natsu zuerst sich und einen Teil seiner Umgebung mit Feuer. Wie ein Wirbel dreht er sich und erzeugt dabei einen Feuersturm, den er auf seinen Gegner abfeuert. Statistiken Trivia *Natsu wurde von einem Drachen (Igneel) aufgezogen. *Natsus größter Rivale ist wohl Gray Fullbuster, die beiden streiten oder tragen Machtkämpfe fast jeden Tag aus. *Natsu mag heiße Bäder. *Er hasst es, wenn man den Namen von Fairy Tail (Gilde) in den Schmutz zieht, oder wenn jemand seine Freunde bedroht. *''Natsu'' kommt aus dem Japanischen und bedeutet übersetzt ''Sommer, ''passend zu seiner Magie, die auf dem Feuer basiert *Da der Held aus Mashimas früherem Werk RAVE Haru, also Frühling hiess, nannte Hiro Mashima den Held aus Fairy Tail Natsu, also Sommer Navigation Galerie Natsu vs laxus.png Natsu und lucy rennen vor dr armee weg.png Natsu und gajeel stehen laxus gegenüber.png Natsu trifft auf zancrow.png Natsu trifft auf gerad.png Natsu steht aara gegenüber.png Natsu schlägt zalti alias ultear.png Natsu schläft schlecht ohne sienen schal.png Natsu ist suaer.png Natsu ist sauer 2.png Natsu hat erneut gegen gidarts verloren.png Natsu gewinnt einen kampf.png Natsu bekommt ein autogramm von einem hpchstapler.png Natsu beginnt einen kampf in einem zug.png Natsu beginnt eine kissenschlacht.png Natsu attackiert erza.png Natsu als aushilfekellner.png Gray und natsu streiten sich.png Gildarts zeigt seine wunden.png Gildarts blockt natsus schlag ab.png Das dragonforce wird aktiviert.png Cobra gegen natsu.png abenteuer mit edloas.png|Abenteuer in Edolas! angriff auf phantom lord.png|Angriff auf Phantom Lord! auftrag erfüllt.png|Auftrag erfüllt! aye sir.png|Aye sir byro gegen natsu.png|Byro gegen Natsu das haus beginnt sich zu bewegen.png|Das Haus beginnt in Bewegung zu geraten.. der geschrumpfte natsu.png|Der geschrumpfte Natsu! die gilde wurde zerstört.png|Die Gilde wurde zerstört! dr kmapf beginnt.png|Der Kampf beginnt! entdeckt.png|Entdeckt! fairy tail is back.png|Fairy Tail is back! gebrüll des natsus.png|Natsu benutzt ,,Gebrüll des Feuerdrachens,, gray und natsu tretten auf die riesen ratte ein.png|Gray und Natsu treten auf die Riesenratte ein. high five.png|High Five! magisches turnier kleidung.png|Magisches Turnier Kleidung master hades magie.png|Master Hades' Magie. natsu bekommt laxus' magie.png|Natsu erhält von Laxus Energie. natsu benutzt schwertspitze des phönix.png|Schwertspitze des Phönix natsu gegen die dunkle gilde.png|Natsu gegen die dunkle Gilde. natsu gegen master hades.png|Natsu gegen Master Hades. natsu gegen ultear.png|Natsu gegen Ultear. natsu hindert gray an ice srag.png|Natsu hindert Gray an Eissarg. natsu kann die gilde nicht verlassen.png|Natsu kann die Gilde nicht verlassen. natsu rettet lucy.png|Natsu rettet Lucy. natsu trägt den verletzten gray.png|Natsu trägt den verletzten Gray. natsu tritt gray.png|Natsu tritt Gray natsu und lisanna brüten happys ei aus.png|Natsu und Lisanna brüten Happy's Ei aus. natsus schal ist schwarz.png|Natsu's Schal ist schwarz. Unbenannt.png voodoo magie.png|voodoo Magie. 100. bild.png natsu als kind.png|Natsu als Kind natsu ist wwütend.png|Natsu ist wütend. natsu.png natsu und happy essen.png|Natsu und Happy essen. natsuu.png|Natsu im Manga natsuuu.png|Natsu. Natsu2.jpg Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Fairy Tail-Mitglied Kategorie:Dragon Slayer Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Team Natsu